Orange Juice
by Ami-chan
Summary: Despite the tacky title, it's kinda fluffy.....in my opinion. In this fic, you'll find out that Crawford isn't such a cold hearted *beep* with a stick up his posterior. Schuldich plays matchmaker. Coffee is not good for you. *yaoi*


Title: Orange Juice  
Author: Ami-chan  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Coffee is bad for you, and maybe a few cuss words  
  
Ami-chan: Waaah, my first serious one-shot!!!  
  
Glynnis-chan: Good for you  
  
Ami-chan: You're not very supportive  
  
Crawford: We don't want to support you  
  
Ami-chan: Why not?  
  
Schuldich: You manipulate us like puppet dolls and think it's fun  
  
Ami-chan: Well guess what your victims feel like Schu  
  
Schuldich: Don't call me that  
  
Glynnis-chan: Flushing toilet goes Schuschuschuschu.....  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ami-chan: I hope everybody enjoys my fic! I know the title is tacky but I was sitting at a Vietnamese resteraunt and my parents ordered some orange juice for me. Thus, the fic was born. Oh yes.....the "I don't own anything" speech too...........  
  
It was late in the afternoon as twenty-seven year old Brad Crawford spent his vacation the way he always would: working. By now, the stick that's up his posterior would never see daylight again. Nagi recently came home, and was now fixing himself a snack before starting on his homework.  
  
"You should find time to relax," a voice said.  
"Nagi, you know you've heard this discussion before. Remember that Pudding Incident with Schuldich?" he reminded.  
"Yes, but I wasn't seducing you, and you know I wouldn't stoop that low," the brunette answered.  
"Oi! I heard that! And it was NOT a Pudding Incident!!!" the German's voice hollered from his room.  
  
"Can you get me a cup of coffee? Black please," Crawford requested. Nagi left for a few moments. He sighed and went back into the kitchen. The coffee pot sat there with black liquid filled halfway. Nagi held the pot over a mug for awhile, and decided to pour it all down the sink. "The stuff isn't good for you anyway....." he said to himself   
  
Crawford heard Nagi's footsteps, and held out his hand. When he took hold of it, there were three things he noticed. One, the container was a glass cup, not a mug. Two, the liquid was cold, and three, it was not coffee. "Nagi, what is this?" he asked without looking away from the computer.  
  
"It's orange juice," he answered.  
"I asked for black coffee not orange juice," Crawford said.  
"You're out of coffee," Nagi replied. "Besides, it's not good for you. It'll stunt your growth."  
  
"I'm a twenty-seven year old man Nagi, I can't grow anymore even if I wanted to," the American retorted.  
"It's not good for your skin," he added. "Coffee will not help you. Orange juice has vitamin C which would make you feel a lot better."  
"Coffee makes me feel better, not orange juice," Crawford said.  
  
"It sure doesn't seem like it when I see those dark rings under your eyes," Nagi argued.  
"Since when did you pay attention to Schwarz's health?" he asked.  
"Actually, Farfello is beyond repair, and I could care less if Schuldich lived on egg yolk that's filled with cholesterol," the brunette explained. "Besides, you deserve more credit......you do most of the work around here."  
"Most of it?" the American questioned as one of his eyebrows raised.  
"Hey, I have my fair shares of hacking into files and programs for you," Nagi said.  
  
"Fine fine......" Crawford sighed as he pushed himself back from the desk and slowly sipped the orange juice. The teenager propped himself up onto the desk and sat there staring at the older man's strong frame. He did think the American was very attractive. "What are you looking at?" Crawford asked pausing from his drink.  
  
"Can't I look at my boss that's actually relaxing? It's a free country you know," Nagi answered.  
"We're in Japan, Nagi, not America, and how can you tell if I'm relaxing or not?" he said.  
  
"When you work, you always keep your eyes on the screen and your hand would still type even when you are using your other hand to drink coffee," the brunette replied.  
"How observant of you," Crawford commented.  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment," the American snorted.  
"Who said I would take it as an insult?" Nagi asked.  
"I would, now get off so I can get back to work," Brad sighed and shoved the boy off the wooden furniture. Nagi walked out of the room, but paused halfway.  
  
Brad felt something nudging his shoulders. His painful muscles were now softening. "Nagi, go do your homework......" he said to the younger boy.  
"I will, as soon as I'm done relaxing your muscles in the right places," Nagi replied.  
  
"How would you know where the right places are?" Crawford questioned.  
"I spend a lot of time on the computer, so I would know where one's muscles would be sore," he answered. the older man thought as he let out a sigh. Pleased with his work, Nagi decided to use his own hands this time. "I feel like a little girl massaging her grandpa's shoulders," he muttered.  
"Are you calling me old?" Crawford asked.  
"So what if I am?" the brunette retorted.  
  
"Right, right............now get out, make me some real coffee instead of this orange juice," he ordered although the older man enjoyed Nagi's hands on his back........a lot. Nagi went out of the room, and Crawford started working again. "You know, the boy is trying his best to make you happy, even though that spells Mission Impossible," a nasal voice coming from the doorway.  
  
"At least his method was more productive than yours," the older man retorted without looking away from the screen.  
"As much as I hate to say it, but you should give the chibi more credit. He sure deserves it," Schuldich suggested and left. As the German walked down the hallway, Nagi came with a pitcher of more orange juice and a glass. "I'm not going to even ask........." he mumbled and walked away.   
  
Crawford looked up from his computer screen hearing Schuldich's voice in his mind. He was about to answer when Nagi's voice came in. I was squeezing some oranges and taking out the pulp and seeds.......We were out of store bought orange juice, but we still had some oranges, so I decided to squeeze them manually Apparently, the telepath connected the three of them, but he got the hint he was suppose to stay quiet and listen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just feel so loved.........  
  
  
Brad decided then and now that he was going to cut the German's salary down.  
  
  
  
Crawford's eyes widened and all of Nagi's work was gone in a second has his muscles began to tighten. Then, he let out a sigh and he loosened up, chuckling to himself how ridiculous he acted when Nagi said that.......or rather thought that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nagi put up a mental shield and continued to walk back to the office. Crawford and Schuldich was still connected though.   
  
  
Crawford sweatdropped. Schuldich always did a mental face at the end of their telepathical conversation. He quickly went back to work when he heard footsteps. Nagi appeared with a pitcher of orange juice. "Nagi, coffee is black and strong, not orange and sweet," he pretended to say.  
  
"You are not drinking that while I'm around. Besides, I poured it all down the sink anyway," the brunette said. Crawford sighed and began to drink the juice. He noticed that Nagi hid his hands behind his back. Then the older man remembered the earlier confrontation of the two Schwarz members.  
  
A vision came up, and Brad welcomed it to pass through. He saw Nagi blushing and stammering something. The older man never learned to read lips, but he was sure it wasn't "I love you." He thought the vision of the boy was adorable and cute. Maybe Schuldich was right, he should give Nagi more credit that he deserves.  
  
Nagi was still standing with his hands behind his back. Staring at his leader, he wondered what Brad would like like without his glasses and with boxer gloves since he said he used to be a professional boxer.   
  
  
  
  
The telekinetic immediately pulled up a mental barrier. However, it wasn't fast enough to avoid the mental image that Schuldich sent him. Brad was laying on the bed with his glasses off and only a thin white sheet covering his lower abdomen, just above a certain place that appeared in Nagi's dreams.............often. A blush creeped up on his cheeks, and immediately shoved the image to the back of his mind.  
  
"What's the matter Nagi?" Crawford asked. Nagi cursed. He did NOT want the older man to see him blush like that. "Nothing," he replied.  
"Can you hand me those files?" the American asked pointing to a stack of papers hoping that he could catch a glimpse of the boy's hand. Cleverly, Nagi levitated the papers instead.   
  
  
With no more hope, he decided to use Schuldich's suggestion. "Nagi, can you type these for me while I go and get something to eat?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Are you sure you won't sneak off to make coffee?" the boy questioned with his big indigo eyes staring at him pooling with suspicion. It was too adorable. The older man let out a small chuckle which surprised the young teen. "All right, but I'm going to make sure....." he warned.   
  
  
Schuldich was sitting on the sofa watching television. His infamous crooked smile appeared on his face knowing what Brad was up to. The German laughed, knowing that Crawford won't even step out of his office.  
  
When Nagi assumed that Crawford has left the room, he took out his hands and started to use his telekinesis. However, the boy was wrong and Brad took his wrists causing the young teen to stand and observed his hands. "What happened?" he asked pretending not to know.  
  
"I fell during school," Nagi lied.  
"Your hands were perfectly fine when you came in earlier," the American said.  
"I guess I'm not the only observant one," he noted.  
"I know you're lying. I heard Schuldich's thought conversation with you. He purposely connected the three of us," Crawford confessed.  
"That sonofa-" Nagi started.  
  
"No no, that telepath was actually right for once," he sighed as he sat back down pulling Nagi with him. "You cut yourself trying to slice an orange. You grinded the orange with your own hands despite the pain it brought to your palms let alone those cuts you did not tend. You knew I didn't like the seeds and pulps so you strained yourself to pick everyone of them out. Normally it would be easy to use your talent, but instead you insisted on making it yourself."  
  
"You were said to be a cold bastard with a perpetual stick shoved up his ass, but I have always thought otherwise and I always will. I manually made orange juice for you, and I defended you against Schuldich. However, that does not mean I have feelings for you," Nagi replied as the older man drew him down to sit on his lap.  
  
"Nagi," Crawford whispered as he pulled the boy closer. Their breaths could be heard as their face were only millimeters away. Nagi's eyes widened. His heart was pounding like a wild animal, but his face only remained with a surprised look. "I know you're lying Nagi," Brad said still holding him. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me."  
  
The brunette continue to stare at Crawford with his indigo eyes. He closed his eyes and said, "I don't have feelings for you." And kissed him softly. It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it was like bolts of silk dancing along their skin.  
  
Before the boy could withdraw, Brad replied claiming his lips hungrily. The American poked and prodded until his tongue could gain entry in Nagi's mouth. He was enjoying it as much as his leader was. But something snapped into his mind......why? Sure, Crawford wasn't a total cold hearted bastard, but he was. Nagi remembered the times where he would just pick up boys, screw them, pay them, and drop them off. Was the same thing going to happen to him?  
  
Nagi quickly pulled back, and hurried back to lock himself in his room. "Nagi!" Crawford called out.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I will be expecting my punishment at least an hour after I thought about what I've done in my room," was all he said before leaving quickly. However, before he could get out, Schuldich blocked the doorway. "There is no way that you are going to walk away from your chance of a lifetime, and don't even think of using your telekinesis on me," he snarled.  
  
"Nagi," Crawford bidded softly.  
"It's best if we forget about what happened today," the boy started.  
"No-," he started.  
"I'm sick of being hurt and abused. I lost my family, I lost Tot, and I am not going to lose the object of my affection after one kiss!" Nagi interrupted.  
  
"But-," the American tried to say.  
"I know what you do sometimes late at night. You pick up boys that use to be like me when I was living in the streets, then you screw them, pay them, and dump them back out on the streets.............." he started to sob with his fists clenched together.  
  
"Oh for the love of God, will you SHUT UP?! Brad is trying to tell you something dammit!" Schuldich growled. Too late though, Nagi was reaching his emotional limit. Objects around them started to levitate or crack. "Shit, the kid's gonna lose it! Do something!" Schuldich shouted. Before Nagi had enough time to register anything in his mind, Crawford appeared in front of him, took his shoulders and kissed him deeply. It made the first one seem like a flake of snow compared to this. Everything went blank as the boy fell unconscious.  
  
When Nagi regained his consciousness, he still kept his eyes shut. Before he opened them he registered two things. One, this was not his bed or room since it had a distinct smell of a doctor's office. Two, someone was holding him, and he could feel the chest behind his back rise and fall.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to hit you," a voice called out to him.  
"I should be sorry.......I didn't hear you out, and began ranting. I lost control.......I shouldn't have kissed you," Nagi said barely audible.  
"If I did not have feelings, would I have not kissed you back?" Crawford questioned.  
  
"But still-" he started to interrupt.  
"Will you listen to me now?" Brad asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"First of all, I will never hurt you no matter what," the American started.  
"You just knocked my unconscious back at the office," Nagi interrupted. "Sorry."  
  
"Well I wouldn't hurt you intentionally unless it's an emergency like what happened a few hours ago," Crawford replied. "Anyhow, since Estet had adopted you and placed you into Schwarz, at first it seemed like having a son."  
"Farfello would be the crazy grandpa and Schuldich would be the naughty uncle," he couldn't help but grin at the situation.  
  
"All three of you have become like family......and that so called stick up my posterior you and Schuldich would say did see a lot more light than before. If you want the truth, you're probably the one I love the most," Crawford sighed.  
"That would mean two things. One, you love them all. Two, you don't mean it the way I have........I have........" Nagi tried to say.  
  
"Feelings for me?" he finished pulling the boy closer to his body. "You know, I never did reply to it.....yet....."  
"I don't need you lying to me so I would feel better," the brunette said coldly.  
"Well aren't you a cynical little bastard now?" Crawford chuckled a bit. "I do love you though."  
"Like a son," Nagi interrupted.  
  
"No, not like a son," he said wrapping his arms tighter around boy, afraid that he would escape. "To tell you the truth, I held a lot of respect for you since you paid attention and did as you were told.........unlike a certain German telepath annoying the shit out of us most of the time."  
  
a voice shouted both in their heads. "I was..............deeply touched," Crawford started. The younger boy snorted as he heard those words come out of his leader's mouth. "When you did something for me like that. My own parents wouldn't have even cared if I ate mud. Even though most of the time I treat you fairly cold..........I.....I......Dammit! I'm not the type of person who can say these things!"  
  
Brad looked down to see the telekinetic breathing softly, eyes closed. "Nagi?" he asked assuming that the boy was asleep.  
"All I want you to say is that you'll never hurt or leave me and you'll always stay by my side......and that would be good enough for me," Nagi murmured while his hands clutching around the older man's strong muscular arms.  
  
"I will never hurt you. I will never leave you, and I'll always stay by your side, but that is not enough for me........" Crawford said softly.  
"Then what is?" the brunette asked facing him.  
"You.........." he answered, pulling Nagi's face towards him and gave the boy a kiss that he poured all the love he had into it.  
  
  
Epilogue: Well as all goes, Crawford's stick was pulled out and forevermore gone. Nagi moved into his room along with his laptop, books, etc. His old room was more of a study room now. Farfello married a blender. As for Schuldich.............  
  
It was raining in the streets of Tokyo as our redheaded bishonen walked into a store with a bag in his hands. A chubby middle aged man saw him, and his eyes widened with delight. "Ah Schuldich! I haven't seen you in a while! What have you brought this time?" he asked. "Got anymore of that Irish man?"  
  
"He married a blender unfortunately, but have I got a surprise for you! How would your customers like to see a fifteen-year old getting laid by a twenty-seven year old?" Schuldich grinned pulling out some videos.  
"Shotakun! That's even better! What do you have?" the asked again.  
  
"Let's see, Monday Night: School Girl, Wednesday Night: Whip Belt, Saturday Night: Thong Song, gotta pay double for that one......." the German listed off.  
"I'll take them all!" he said.  
"It's going to be expensive though," Schuldich warned.  
"They all turn out to be worth it," the man finished.  
  
And that's how Schuldich earned his extra money. Lately he planted mini camcorders in Crawford's room and Nagi's old room. He made videos of the older man and Nagi getting laid or whoever else or whatever else was entertaining to watch. Then he took them to a video store and sold them. "Crawford is gonna kill me, so I might as well die rich," Schuldich smirked. 


End file.
